


Dating Prince Sidon

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Head cannons





	Dating Prince Sidon

Dating Sidon would include:   
\- Him falling in love with you the second he lays eyes on you.  
\- He would be worried at first. His height was enough to make him scared you might feel intimidated by him, but coupling that with his species and royal position would make him doubtful that you would ever feel comfortable around him.   
\- But that doesn’t stop him from trying to impress you. When he realises theres a friendship forming, his heart will skip and he’ll hope you may be open to more.   
\- Just because you are not around Sidon, doesn’t mean his mind stops thinking about you. He’ll worry about your safety, even sending his own personal guards to make sure you’re safe while in his domain.   
\- Sidon will hope for more, but never push you. He would relish when you start feeling more comfortable around him, but wouldn’t want to risk ruining what you have already.   
\- One things do progress to a more intimate way, Sidon will be thrilled. Whether its an awkward confession from you or him, it wouldn’t really matter when the outcome was returned feelings.   
\- You might have thought he would be a more reserved lover, not fond of PDA simply because he is a prince, but you would be wrong. He adores you and sees no wrong in allowing those feelings to be seen by others.  
\- Sidon would try to give you everything. The most lavished personal quarters, vibrant flowers, diamond encrusted jewellery. You would just need to glance at something for a lingering moment and hes made a mental note to order it for that night.   
\- Sidon never cared too much for material things. Sure he liked the grand halls and big banquets, but it wasn’t till he had someone he wanted to give everything to that he truly appreciated it all, especially if you aren’t from a wealthy family.   
\- Long swims. If you get tired, hes more than happy to allow you to lie on him. Sidon quickly realises that his favourite thing is when hes swimming on his back and you lie on his front. He’ll like to keep one arm wrapped securely around you just to make sure you are safe.   
\- When it come to sex, Sidon will worship you like you were a goddess. He’ll compliment you till your blushing like crazy all the while thanking the gods that you are his.   
\- He will try to put you first, but sometimes he gets lost in the pleasure. Especially if you are riding him.   
\- He had never thought of using sex as something to take away frustration until one night when he came back to your shared room after a heated argument with Muzu. You pull him down to the bed and ask him to let you help. He’s not one to deny you and, before long, he’s so lost in love and lust that he cant remember why he was annoyed in the first place.   
\- He’ll know he wants to marry you and when he’s given the moment to ask, he will not waste a second telling you how important you are to him and how he wants to spend his life with you.


End file.
